Consequence
by Mr.TexasNV
Summary: A prank set by Apollo and Hermes has gone wrong. Percy is destroyed mentally and Artemis has gone into a long seclusion. A new prophecy looms in the horizon as a new threat rises.(Artemis and Percy story)...(excuse my errors, i am working to fix them... it's my first story) *working on Chapter 14*
1. Chapter 1 (Percy)

At last we had won. Gaia and her army were returned to Tartarus. It was not without a price. Many of my fellow campers died in the war both roman and Greek. I didn't not see a difference between either camps, I only saw what I could maybe call family. It saddened me to see those that allowed me lead them, believed in me die. Sadness… it all that remained in my heart.

It all ended, with the defeat of Gaia. My anger, and sadness broke my heart. My mind became corrupted, I only wished peace but was given only pain. If even after the war was won, I could not seem to celebrate. I was still forced to attend the festivities in Olympus due to my mother's orders. Words of refusal could not seem to escape my mouth when I wished to decline. I still went any ways as I knew my mom only wished to help me.

I wandered around the main streets of Olympus. The streets were mostly empty except for the occasional couple seeking some privacy from the festivities in the main palace. I walked to a bench that overlooked Demeter's garden and sat on it, sighing. The garden itself is a beauty. A feeling of peace, safety emanated from the garden. A small pond stood in the middle with a small bridge crossing over the pond.

Why did everything become so complicated? It was as if that fates stood against, probably thinking of ways to make my life miserable. My love life is an utter mess. Annabeth was gravely injured, so she remained in the infirmary. Seeing Annabeth covered in blood, shook me. At one point I seemed like a hysterical super villain that normally come out in movies. Apollo banned me for being rowdy and overdramatic….really he is a rowdy god all together himself but I know he cares for his patients, no matter how much he tries to hide it. I was also not in my right state of mind at that moment.

I looked up to see a bright, silver moon shining in the distance. The warm silver light made me feel…safe but why?

"The moon is beautiful isn't it…" said a soft, soothing voice.

I turned to see Artemis, the quote on quote moon goddess. Breathtaking… the moon light shone on her as if she were an actress in a play. Sure… I went to some plays on my spare time, on a quest or too. It seemed that I inherited what you would call an interest of theatrics from my uncle Zeus…Not that I would call him that in public. But artemis beauty would beat those actresses any day. Wait… I should not be thinking that… Annabeth is injured, my heart throbbed every time I saw covered I bandages. Her breathing was barely audible and was very pale. Death doors still remained opened.

Using my nonexistent thinking skills when dealing with a man-hating goddess I answered, "Yes… the moon is truly a beautiful sight."

She raised her eyebrow in suspicion. "Trying to flatter me, Jackson," she hissed.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. What do I do? I angered Artemis. Do I run, nope… not possible she would catch me unless I make it to the sea, it would be too risky. Then I would not be able to see Annabeth as she recovers. Damn… my only choice is take her punishment. That could be anywhere from being a slave for her hunters to turning me into a jackalope and personally killing me.

"No… Ma'am." I said. Giving her a full military salute.

"Perseus, calm down… I won't do anything too you…"she said.

"Oh… okay, that is good to know,"

Artemis sat next to me. Not too close but not too far either. She is a maiden goddess, of course. I kept on guard, just in case I angered her… it seemed one of my best talents my ability to anger divine beings.

"You know Perseus, I have never sat down with a man like this before," she said, gazing intently at the silver moon in the dark sky.

"Why me?' I said, "wait…I mean why are you here… with me…a man, Lady Artemis."

"Can't say exactly why… but maybe the reason is that I respect you," she said," Perseus you have saved me twice and saved my hunters without any ulterior motive."

The silver moon brightened, almost as it were responding to Artemis. Wait… I forgot she is the moon goddess, so she has a close relation with the moon. "Likewise…" I said.

"I must go now… I have delayed my duties long enough," she said, "Don't Change Percy… you are the only respectable man…I have met.''

With those words, Artemis left silently, almost as if the dark night had swallowed. I signed. I begin my journey back to the main palace. The soft, gentle music resonated throughout the city. Many celebrated the end of the war, not me. The memories of both wars became etched in my mind. Friends and comrades have died in both wars. I still remember their faces…calling for me, blaming me and tormenting me for not saving them. They are right, I could not save them. I failed to be their hero and protector. It would not be right to celebrate since they are not here with us. I would give anything to get them back even if it cost my life.

These feelings frightened me, I did not know what to do. Looked up to see again the bright, silver moon. It would always remain there, giving me at least a direction to follow in the faint moonlight. As I reached the street below the main palace, Apollo and Hermes came down from a set of stairs that led to Aphrodite's palace…weird. Both clearly not sober, they stumbled around, hold each other by support. My stealth were quite lacking, so decided to give them go. Unfortunately, even in a drunkard state a god can still find you.

"Hey…perc…y, come take a walk with us," yelled an Incoherent Apollo.

"A walk, no clubs or anything," I said. Not that I distrusted them, may be a little since that birthday incident… they almost dragged me strip club weren't it for Artemis who coincidently happened to be walking by…in the middle of New York. Suspicious…yes but I did not have the courage to question a goddess. Apollo managed to incur her wrath ending quite badly for him.

"Yeah… only a walk," Apollo said.

"I guess… if it is only a walk," I said.

I followed a drunk Apollo and Hermes through almost Empty Street that circled around Mount Olympus, but somehow they still managed to get into accidents like tripping on a flat surface. Even with all the mishaps, they somehow made it to a small garden that I seemed to have missed before. It stood at the foot of a silver palace, with a small set of stairs etched on the side of the mountain leading the palace itself. Statues of wolves, birds, deer, bears and many others were scattered around the garden. The Statues were almost lifelike.

"Perce…Sit…down with…us," Apollo asked.

I sat on the bench with both gods, Hermes taking out a cup of wine, handed it to me.

"Drink… it should help you forget some of your troubles…like ours," Hermes said, the more sober out of the two gods.

I took the cup without question but I could not drink. I could only gaze at the dark red liquid. Should I drink or not? These feelings have been tormenting me, ever since Tartarus…no why am I lying? I have felt this pain since Zoe's death. She had become a trusted friend but I failed to save her … I gained her trust but in a single moment I felt as if I betrayed her.

I wanted to not feel anything… the pain is agonizing. They should have lived not me. I would give everything to have them back. I have failed as a friend and as a hero.

"Apollo…what are you doing in my garden with Hermes… and…Perseus?" called Artemis, "shouldn't you be at the party at the main palace.''

She scowled at Apollo and Hermes before her gaze lingered on me for a second before noticing a cup. Her eyes looked at me questionably.

"All we wished for was a quiet place… your garden was the perfect place,'' Hermes said.

"Really…Then why did you give Perseus that cup of wine?" she asked," or did you have other intentions." Her menacing glare shook the hearts of everyone in the area.

"sis…Percy… seemed in a slump… so I was… helping him out," Apollo said," I was going to take him to a club right after this…maybe he would get… umm… lucky."

The murderous glare seemed to have found its target, the crazy sun god. In a flash of what seemed lighting, Artemis shot at Apollo with her bow. The arrow narrow missed the sun god, which I would guess was a warning…a narrow one. For the first time I saw true fear in Apollo eyes.

"Hey… that was close…little sister," Apollo said, trying to regain his composure, "Apollo called," that would have hurt."

Artemis is a scary goddess. She seemed so different from the goddess I spoke with an hour ago. She became aggressive almost ruthless that correspond to the legends about her. It seemed that I was the only man…she respect enough to show me that side of her. It brought a smile to my lips.

"For the thousandth time Apollo…. I am older," Artemis hissed," never mind that, what is in the cup?''

"The cup… it is some wine ….a party can't be complete without wine, "said Apollo, "do you want some sister." Apollo summoned another cup of wine handing it to Artemis. She took it…unlike her usual self. Apollo face was unforgettable, he seemed almost as surprised as me when she took the cup. With one swift movement she drank the cup. Earning several questionable looks.

Apollo smiled for some reason. I looked to see Hermes with a similar smile. Did they just prank Artemis? Or I may just be imagining things.

"Perseus it is safe to drink… if you wish but don't overdo it," Artemis said softly.

Artemis is sure acting weird. I thought see would threatening and insulting us for drinking wine in her garden. Her reaction was quite the opposite. Well… she said the drink was safe. I guess here goes nothing. I quickly drank the wine. It was not too bad…bit tasted like grape juice, I think.

"Lady Artemis…" I started to say. My vision blurred, and the world seemed to go in circles. Was I drunk? No that was impossible unless there was something in the wine. I tried standing up but I fell to my knees. I could faintly hear Artemis calling my name. It did not matter, the darkness soon overtook me.


	2. Chapter 2 (Percy)

"No mom… don't give me red pancakes…" I yelled. I sat up, sweat covering my entire body… I shivered. It was quite warm in the room. In an instant realized I wasn't in my cabin.

Wait…Where am I? I have never been here before. Is it in the Olympian palace? The room itself was simple…too simple. No extravagant decorations or paintings were in the room, and it was smaller than my cabin at camp half-blood. The only furniture in the room were a large desk on the right and a large closet to the left. The bed lay in the center of the room.

Taking of the silky, silver sheets, I noticed I naked…weird, looking around in the pale morning light, I saw my clothes in a pile at the side of the bed. My only guess would be that could not handle the wine, knocking me unconscious. So Apollo dragged me to a guest room in main palace. And why am i naked and what about Artemis? She was at the garden with us…wouldn't she have stopped me? Maybe… but I don't remember exactly what happened. All I remember is following Apollo and Hermes to Artemis' garden. Artemis arrived, finding us in her garden, we both consumed the wine…After that, I have no memories.

I lay in the bed. All types of scenarios ran through my head. Maybe I went back to the party and made a fool of myself….or worse. I stretched my hands across the bed. My alarm systems went off…I felt a large bump under the sheets. Looking closely, it was the figure of a person, a slim one. I froze. I could hear my blood pounding, my muscles screamed for me to flee but I could not move.

Taking all my courage, I moved slowly toward the body. Taking the edge of the sheets, I pulled them off the body. A pair of silver eyes stared back at me, the figure is Artemis. She was naked too. Anger and rage flashed through her eyes but what shattered me was her look of betrayal. I had betrayed her trust. Before I could say a thing, she grabbed me by the neck and threw me across the room. My back hit the wall, pain coursed throughout my body.

"Perseus… I trusted you…" Artemis said.

No word came from my mouth. My muscles contracted… I could not move. All I felt was pain. "Sorry…" I said. It was all I could say. Nothing that I say would remedy the whole situation. My whole body hurt…no my entire being hurt. First I let my friends die…now I hurt the one who held trust in me. I am such a despicable being.

Well…I guess it is time for my life to end. All the suffering and pain I caused would end in an instant. Maybe it would bring some peace to those that I failed to save.

"That is it…Just a simple apology… Don't screw with me mortal," she yelled.

Artemis stood up…in a golden flash, summoned her armor. Taking out her silver knives, she charged at me. I closed my eyes… I would die here. I would meet those that I failed to save. But Artemis never reached me, in bright golden flash three figures appeared. Aphrodite, Hermes, and Apollo had teleported into the room. Apollo and Aphrodite restrained Artemis knocking the knives out of her hands.

Interesting, Aphrodite is quite strong. To be able to hold back Artemis is quite a Feat But my rescue gives me no peace. I should be destroyed, mutilated, tortured or killed but not saved. My sins should be paid for in full, especially for tainting a maiden goddess such as Artemis.

Hermes came toward me. He placed a hand on my shoulder. The world rippled around me, the fabric of reality breaking. In a flash of light, Hermes teleported me out.

***Well i updated the story... it is short but think of it as a sneak peek. I will update when i can...**


	3. Chapter 3 (Artemis)

Wine is distasteful. I don't understand why men love it especially my brother Apollo. I consumed the wine to protect Perseus… to keep him from being corrupted. Like I told him earlier, I trusted and respected him and I did not want those feelings to end. I haven't trusted a man like Perseus since Orion. I don't want to remember Orion. Every time I hear his name, I only feel sadness and betrayal. By protecting Perseus, he could become a close friend. How wrong was I…?

I awoke to see Perseus gaze upon me. He had no clothes neither did I. What…What Happened? The wine…something was in it. I looked straight at Perseus sea-green eyes. My heart wept. The man I trusted, the only man I trusted…had betrayed me. My sadness soon became rage. My whole being screamed for his death. I grabbed Perseus neck, throwing him with all my strength. I heard a loud yelp when he hit the wall.

"Perseus…I trusted you…"I said.

I left the bed. Perseus remained huddled on the wall, I had thrown him to. He looked at me. Tears streamed down his face. Damn mortal, you dear mock me. You are in tears. Don't pity me. You took my purity and now you are crying. Mercy is something you do not deserve.

"Sorry…" I heard him say softly.

"That is it…Just a simple apology… Don't screw with me mortal," I yelled

You damn demigod. When I took the vow of chastity, I meant it. I am no loose goddess like Aphrodite. That oath eventually became my life. I created a hunt with women with similar values. After many years, they became my companions and at some point in my existence, I saw them as daughters. So to honor them, I never broke my oath. But you…Damn Sea spawn, trampled with their honor and all you have to say is a simple apology. I should have known… damn Poseidon and his children.

Summoned my armor, equipping the silver, hunting knives. Perseus hadn't moved. Our eyes connected, his eyes gave no emotion. Instead of begging for his life, he smiled. That smile… it angered me. I see...so you have had your satisfaction, Don't mock me filthy mortal. You shall receive no mercy… Perseus. I charged straight at him, ready to pierce his throat.

Before I made it to Perseus, I was restrained. Aphrodite held onto my waist on her knees, preventing me from moving while Apollo taking advantage of my surprise, disarmed me. Hermes approached Percy and teleported him away. Aphrodite is quite strong but that mean she is a better fighter. I elbowed Aphrodite in the face. She let go, hitting the wooden foot board. Apollo tried to hold me back… tried is the key word. I swiftly turned punching my dear brother in the face. A distinct crack resonated through the room, indicating his nose shattering. He fell back… golden ichor trailed down his nose. Aphrodite didn't fare any better. Ichor trailed the sides of her head, some of it had stuck some of her hair together.

"Damn it…Apollo… Why did you save that spineless swine?" I hissed.

"He is innocent… he doesn't deserve death," he said.

"Innocent… don't make me laugh Apollo," I said, "he must pay for his crimes."

Innocent… are you that naïve brother? Do you fail to see the evidence right in front of you? Or are you protecting him because he is a mere hero? Either way I will end his life if even the gods turn against me. He not only tainted my honor but also the honor of my hunters. He shall pay for doing so. My rage alone shall carry me through.

"Sister… It was supposed to be a harmless prank," he softly.

"Prank…What the hell do you mean?" I screamed, punching him in the gut as he stood up. He dropped to the floor once more, "Speak."

"Well…Hermes and I…kind of slipped a lust potion in your drink," he said," we just wanted to scare to scare you two…plus Percy was in a slump, so we thought a little scare might loosen him up."

"It would have worked… but no… you two tricksters decided to go after my most powerful potion," Aphrodite interrupted," it was made by Hecate and I added small things, creating the most powerful potion in history capable of making gods divert to their primal instincts."

So they were involved…Should I skin them all alive? Or just give the same punishment as Prometheus? I summoned I bow aiming at Apollo. But before I could do a thing, I was tackled to the floor by Aphrodite. The bow skidded across the floor.

"Artemis…Calm down," Apollo said, "It was all an accident."

You expect me to calm down. He tainted me…brother. All I have lived for ended in a single night and you expect me to calm down. I can never return to my hunters, Don you understand that? Don't you care for me at all, my brother? Tears streamed down my face as I let all my emotions free. I wept unlike I had ever done before. Aphrodite let me go and pulled me close to her. I cried into her chest, wetting her dress.

"Apollo… I will take care of her…Don't worry," Aphrodite said.

"Are you sure?" Apollo said.

"Yes…Apollo," she said, "Percy probably need you more…"

"Oh. Okay," he said, looking at me one more time before he teleported to wherever Hermes had taken Percy.

***well...this was supposed to be a bonus chapter but i decided to make it about Percy and Artemis point of view. Still not too sure about it though. it would better explain artemis reactions i believe. so i might do every two chapter the point of view changes or something like that. **

**Still a bit to short for my liking but it will have to do...**


	4. Chapter 4 (Artemis)

Time flowed as released all my emotions from the ridged wall I built for them. It wasn't all about what had occurred earlier with Perseus but feelings I had contained for thousands of years were finally…liberated. Percy was only the beginning of all my worries, he became the arrow that pierced my barrier. My feelings for Orion, I still felt the hatred and sadness almost as if it were the day of his death. My fallen hunters whose name and memory I shall forever keep in my heart. And Percy…Whom I trusted, and betrayed me or so I thought. All these emotions returned at once.

Perseus wasn't a bad man… I said it. He was but a victim of my brother cruel pranks… a victim of fate itself. I could never comprehend how the fates could be so cruel to a man such as Perseus. A kind man but very troubled. I laughed at our similarities. We both bottled up our feelings, placing them behind a thick barrier. We tried to move onward but these pent up feelings would always return.

I recognize it all know. Perseus was broken… and I was his last straw. His smile wasn't one of satisfaction but of a man whose only wish was to die. The fate of those that met their demise in both wars, weighed heavily in his mind. His soul could only bottle up so much. He was bound to break sooner or later.

My memories of the previous night began to return to me. Since I am a goddess, the effects of that foul concoction shook me dramatically to the point I nearly lost all my senses. Compared to Perseus, a demigod, he probably lost all reason but I broke him, he could not do anything to stop himself. The cruel thing… I enjoyed it, disregarding Perseus state. I was able to stop him but when he took me, and yet… I felt exhilarated. The feeling was unknown to me. I only craved for more.

Unthinkable that a maiden goddess such as me would indulge in such… foul acts. Even then, my body did not obey me to a certain degree... I still had control. Sure it wasn't Perseus fault of what occurred but I still blamed him…an innocent man. Such a horrid person, I am. I am but a hypocrite, a sad being upon this earth.

As I pushed myself away from Aphrodite, I look directly at her eyes. They were filled with compassion and understanding. I rose to my feet, holding out my hand to Aphrodite, pulling her back on her feet.

"Sorry… Aphrodite," I said," I lost control of myself… thank you,"

"Don't worry… just next time don't try to hit me so hard," Aphrodite said," You know its hurt, right?"

"Yes I know… Sorry," I said.

You know, Aphrodite is a not a bad person. I kind of always perceived her as a loose woman in the strictest sense. Now that I look back, she is kind of nice… but she has a maternal feel to her. It is comforting, I guess love does not necessarily mean romantic love but it may also be maternal love. She might be a bit of an airhead... why am I lying? She totally is one but I still get a nagging feeling that there is more to her than what meets the eye.

"I think…that I understand" is said," Under the circumstances, I was unable to think coherently….I remember everything now,"

"Including what happened last night." Aphrodite said, giving a soft smile.

I nodded. Trying to push such foul thoughts away. These feeling of desire would not go away. It disgusted me. How could I, a maiden goddess who's kept her oath of chastity for many millennia, feel such feelings of…arousal?

"So how was your first time?" said Aphrodite, giving a pompous smile.

"It is none of your business wench… Don't push me" I said.

"okay…okay… don't get all irritated," said Aphrodite," But answer me one question, you were conscious…weren't you?"

I turned to look her straight in the eyes but I could not deny it. I nodded my head, in response. Aphrodite jump up in joy, for what reason, I don't have a single clue. The joy she held faded as quickly as it had come. Perseus' condition derailed whatever degraded plans she thought up. I guess old habits never die.

"Jokes aside…Artemis are you alright?" she said," it must have been… difficult."

Difficult… what would you understand, Aphrodite? You have been with many men over the ages. I have only been close to two men, Orion and Perseus. But my Apollo always tricked me. With Orion, he was an overprotective brother but now, I don't know what is in his mind. I guess it might have been one his heavy pranks he always pulls. I just don't know any more.

"It… was disgusting and filthy…But… I felt some… pleasure from it," I said, "why?"

"A natural reaction, I guess…oh… also I forgot to tell you…that potion amplifies a gods feelings but works as a mere lust potion for a mortal," I said," so it wouldn't affected you unless you held feelings for Perseus… I will let you figure that out."

"Wait… so you are saying that I love Perseus…"I said.

No that can't be... I can't love a man. The one time I did, it ended with tragedy when I killed Orion. As I figured out later, it was all but a trick by my brother. Even then, I did not hate my brother. He would always keep men away from me by any means. But why is Perseus so different? Sure his feats are unmatchable, but what makes him different? Especially to Apollo. Does my brother fancy him? I have heard he has had some affairs with mortal men. Or is it because of his humbleness? He has refused godhood, almost unthinkable as any mortal hero would have accepted. His loyalty, he never failed the people that needed him. He is the only mortal man to gain my trust… not by impressing me but by becoming a friend… maybe that friendship had evolved into something more.

"You said it not me…" Aphrodite said.

No this is different from what I felt for Orion. I felt great admiration for him, I mistook it for love. What I feel for Percy is more than that. I want to protect and keep him safe. I wish to hold him in my arms and never let him go. He will be mine… no, what am I thinking? Such thoughts should not exist in my mind but I long for him. I want him to be at my side. I want to feel that… warmth again. No, I mustn't. He can never be with me. His love and loyalty for that Athena spawn is too great.

Ha… I now comprehend calypso. The feelings of a dreaded one sided love. A love I can't hope to be returned. Love, what is it exactly? Admiration, obsession, or is it an intimate loyalty? I don't know. Perseus is a bit different… he makes me feel different.

"Aphrodite, I are making me… love Perseus" I demanded. Closing up, to Aphrodite, grabbing her arms to keep her in place.

"Artemis….That…that is all you, you are discovering you love for him," she said," now… will you let me go…you are making me nervous."

"Alright…don't worry," I said, letting her go." I know what I must do,"

She was relieved to be released. Rubbing the areas I had held her by.

"Determined I as usual… don't worry too much about Annabeth," Aphrodite said," she has a few secrets… she wouldn't want anyone to know."

How? I thought gods and goddess couldn't read each other's minds. Unless her domain over love, bypasses that. Before I could say anything, a bright, golden flash announced the arrival a god. Hermes had arrived.

"Zeus has called a meeting now…over what transpired last night," Hermes said.

In a golden flash, we teleported to the throne room, leaving a silent room.

***well... another short chapter... i promise longer chapters during winter break. If it comes out odd to you readers, Just remember its a guy trying to write in a girl's point of view. Kind of difficult chapter to write...going to rewrite when i can. if you want to give me suggestions its fine, i will consider them.**


	5. Chapter 5 (Percy)

Hermes took me to Apollo's personal infirmary, at his palace. I knew because it wasn't as extravagant, nor as large as the main infirmary. Also there was a big sign by the entrance that said, "Sexy man's infirmary," with a large poster-sized picture of Apollo. I shuddered.

Hermes motioned me to sit in a bed. I listened, sitting on the closest bed, while Hermes sat in the chair next to me. He sat in silence, several times it seemed as if he were going to going to speak but caught himself at the last minute. In the end, Hermes summoned his Caduceus. The petrified snakes, regained their color, and began to move around.

"Hey… You got a rat, do you?" George said "they sure are delicious…"

"George… Don't bother Percy, he has been through a lot," Martha said.

"Alright, but he still owes me a rat…" he said," A rat is my greatest treasure,"

"What about me George?" she hissed.

I chuckled but unable to contain it, I burst out laughing. How long has it since I laughed so freely, without any worries? A long time indeed. I wish this moment would never end. The world is too cruel. I miss the laughter, the warm of the sun, the coolness of the moon but what I miss the most is the joy to be alive. I don't feel like I am alive anymore, just an empty husk.

Hermes looked straight at me. "Percy, let me tell you everything," he said. He did not falter. His eyes bore into my soul.

"Everything…What do you mean?" I asked, confused over what he meant.

"Umm... how do I explain it?" he said, "It wasn't your fault… we put a love potion in the wine or so we thought"

Love potion? I the wine. So that means the wine we consumed was drugged. But why? The gods I trusted, fooled me. Haven't I been through enough? If I was drugged, then it would mean Artemis was also drugged… does she know?

"Why… why would you do that?" I said

"It was a prank… that horribly went wrong," Hermes said," we thought a scare would cheer both of you up… but we accidently stole Aphrodite's strongest lust potion… thus ending badly."

Ha… so they say it was accident… a mistake. How do I now they speak the truth? For all I know the gods set this up in order to find an excuse to kill me. I have quite a few enemies who would be glad to see me dead.

"So you say…" I said, "You probably wish to kill me too."

Hermes flinched. "Perseus… forgive me," I said," I don't wish to kill you… you are like a son to me."

"Then why?" I said," don't you think I have had enough…of these wars… failing to save my friends… and now what I did to Artemis… I can't handle it anymore… I only want some peace."

The world seems so bland. It has lost its vigor and color. If the world has abandoned me, so will I. I will not take my own life that would be an insult to my mother who brought me into this world. I will forsake fate. I will follow my own path if I can but my throbbing heart cannot handle such pain. I failed to save those I cared about, Annabeth is injured but as along as those two are content, I don't mind my fate.

A certain silver eyed goddess flashed into my mind, no… Artemis only wishes my death. Nothing will ever blossom between us. If we ever met again, my shall be forfeit. Her hunters would tear me to pieces.

"Percy… don't be so hard on yourself…"He said, "Those types of thoughts will destroy you,"

"How would you know?" I said.

"You are right… I may only have a slightest clue of what you feel," he said," I have seen many times, the downfall of men… you must live for those you love and for yourself."

"Percy, be strong… remember why your mother named you Perseus," Martha said, "only demigod to have a peaceful life,"

What? How do you know that? Sure it might be public knowledge but only to close friends who have meet my mother. Weird that Martha would know about. Then again Hermes is the god of travelers so it might have been leaked somewhere.

I had forgotten that small detail. That was the reason my mother named me Perseus, she wanted me to have a so called happy ending. She knew my fate, so she did everything to protect me. I know wants be to be happy but how? How do you live with all this regret and sadness that tears my heart to shreds? What is there to live for anymore? Just pain that never ends. It is a fate worse than death.

I looked at Hermes. My entire being wanting to get rid of this pain. How do I live on Hermes? Why isn't there a magical book, called "get rid of all negative feelings." How did you pull through Hermes? After losing Luke. Was it this painful? Or was it worse? Losing a child is a painful ordeal. I guess it would be.

What about Artemis? What is she feeling? I did something unspeakable to her. It is something that can never been redeemed. I don't care whether it was a potion or not. I should have been stronger. If I were, nobody would have died and Artemis and my mother wouldn't have been harmed. It is all my fault…I should have trained or something… I should have become stronger.

"Hermes… hypothetically, let say that if I didn't exist, would those that died…live?" I said.

"Percy…what are you saying?" he said,"You aren't thinking of dying…are you."

"No of course not… I am just asking," I said. He frowned. Almost as if he didn't believe me. His eyes kept a watchful eye on me. Almost as if he were frightened of what could occur if he lost sight of me.

"Fate cannot be changed… if you had not existed, even more lives would have been lost," Hermes said, "You saved who could…"

"Saved who I could… does that justify the lives I failed to save… all because I wasn't strong enough." I yelled.

"Something's just can't be prevented," Hermes said.

Why? Why do you keep saying that fate cannot be changed? It can't be… why? Damn… those fates.

"Hermes, I see you are back to your fate cannot be stopped lecture," said a voice. I looked to see Apollo enter through the doorway. "Hey Perce… welcome to my lovely and humble… non-explicit infirmary," he said as he entered, "I will take it from here…"

"Very well then, I will inform… Zeus of the situation," Hermes said. He left in the standard golden flash.

"Percy… we have much to talk about…" Apollo said as he walked toward me. His eyes held no emotion, I have never seen Apollo like this… it made my blood freeze. My body froze, unable to move.

*** Another chapter... finally finished it... might to to do some edits here and there but it is finished. i planned the next chapters. so i will see how it goes... **


	6. Chapter 6 (Percy)

"Apollo…" I said.

Apollo didn't radiate no anger nor any other emotion for that matter. His attitude unnerved me… chills flowed down my spine. The world slowed around me, waiting for Apollo to reach me. Normally he'd be hyper and jumping around. Right now it was whole new deal.

"Percy… How are you feeling?" he said softly. His cold demeanor remained but his concern did not match it. Almost as if he were debating about something.

"As good as I can be… I guess," I said.

"That's good…" he said," Perce… I screwed up… I hurt you and my sister… I even dragged Hermes into this." He remained silent, unable to say a word.

I looked at him in curiosity. What is with his reaction? I thought he would have beaten me to pulp or something along those lines. He feel remorse. Why? If my mind hadn't been clouded with thoughts of regret and sadness, I would have stopped all this. No one would have suffered… especially Artemis. I regret not able to…Damn, Why? Has this been my fate, to suffer? Another dog with the same bone… I guess.

"Not the first time I have heard that," I said

"Percy, I am sorry," he said.

"Cut it Apollo… seriously what is with everyone apologizing all of a sudden," I said, "Am I that pitiful… that you wished to apologize"

Laughter escaped from my lips. How funny? Two gods apologizing the same day, is it the lottery? Then Am I truly Pitiful to them?

"Won't…" he started to say.

"You expect me to believe you, O Great Lord Apollo," I interrupted, "why should I… you senile god?"

"Perseus… you are treading on dangerous territory," he hissed.

Resorting to treats, aren't we. I have lost too much to care even more. Tartarus was hell. No everything of this world has become hell. The only things keeping me alive in this suffocating ocean are my mother and… Annabeth. I wonder if that is their intent. To make me realize my place. They don't care about us mortals…not even my father. We are mere tools, to fight wars for them. Our lives don't matter.

"Ha… I've been to hell and back… your threats have no meaning," I said, "Amuse me more, won't you Apollo."

"Damn it… Percy," He said," why are you like this?"

"Jackpot… finally someone asked something different,"

He sure is a slow one for such a hyperactive one. A normal person would think that for thousands of years old, he would be quite knowledgeable. Hasn't he noticed my cruel existence, cursed to suffer?

"Why do you think?" I said, "These wars… brought only death and suffering, many of my friends and companions are dead… and I hurt Artemis... I hurt her."

"It is not your fault… its mine," he said, "I shouldn't have given that potion… Then Artemis wouldn't have been hurt… I've never seen her like that…except when mother faded."

Well…you can say I was a bit surprised. For a god to admit his mistakes… it was quite something. Normally they were stubborn and temperamental. Unable to admit their mistakes. I guess being thousands of years old would make a person an apathetic jerk. So immortality might not be what it's hyped up to be.

"Well… and you still used that potion, you cannot change the past Apollo," I said.

"True… but I still I am supposed to protect her," said Apollo," I kept men away from her… to allow her to fulfill her oath… yet it is my fault that oath is broken."

Oh… I understand. He is those overprotective brother types. So that means is that he may be the cause of Artemis hatred of men. It has no importance… I still tainted Artemis. For all intents and purposes, I should be dead by now. Or I will be in the near future. It will probably be out of mercy for saving Olympus twice. I have accepted my fate. It was all my fault and mine alone… should have been stronger.

"How do think I feel?" I said, "Artemis became my friend... a trusted friend, and I unable to stop… Hurt her."

"It was an unforeseen accident, Percy… you have no fault in it," Apollo said," it is all mine… only mine."

All you fault, really Apollo? Do you fail to see what has occurred? I tainted, stained, or however you want to say it but I took what Artemis held the most precious for thousands of years… her chastity. The fault is all mine… sure you may have been the cause but the fault is all mine. I should have stopped myself. I harmed her in a way I can't even imagine. And you say it was only your fault… Don't screw with me Apollo.

Living had become a struggle. I don't wish to die but at times it almost seems as if I have no alternative. Grief fills my heart. Unable to contain it anymore almost like a dam reaching its limit. It is all I can think of but I know if I were to die it would be agonizing to my mother, Annabeth… and my father. I don't dislike my father but sometimes all the gods and goddesses seem the same. In the end, I lay between two choices, live in suffering or die knowing it will cause others to suffer. A choice I can't seem to take.

"Say what you will," I said," I know perfectly what I have done."

"Percy… Why do you do this to yourself?" said Apollo.

Before I could answer, a golden flash blinded me. Hermes had teleported to the room.

"Zeus has called a meeting… he wants Perseus present," said Hermes.

Okay... it seems the time of judgment has come. My sins shall be paid in full. Whether I die or live, my choice shall be chosen. It will end this mess once and for all. Or so I thought.

Apollo placed his hand on my shoulder, teleporting me to the throne room. I felt relieved of a great burden.

***Chapter finished... i took a while on this. Update when i can... Artemis POV next chapter, Things will get interesting. It is only the beginning of the Tale.**


	7. Chapter 7 (Artemis)

We did not arrive at the throne room, where we landed was an entirely different place. I felt Aphrodite slip away. Darkness filled the room. I could not see a thing. I walked around to find out my bearings. Darkness does not frighten me. I have led many hunts in darkness… I am the goddess of the moon but this is unnatural. Hearing a door close, I turned in the direction of the sound. When I arrived there. I felt small pillars with little space in between. A cage?

I probed my surroundings. I closed my eyes, calmed my mind like a cool summer night would. Using a nocturnal vision goggles, all instruments used to hunt fall under my domain, i checked my surroundings I saw one next to me. Aphrodite, so she is here too. Swiftly, she placed a thin metal bracelet on my wrist. The cool metal, reacted with my skin. My Veins lit, a scorching pain trickled down my spine. Small, thin lines glowed throughout my body, all leading to the Bracelet.

"Aphrodite," I yelled.

My strength began to slip away. I tried to escape by trying to take of the bracelet but my strength failed to a thing. My body struggled to keep me upright but soon enough, I fell to the floor. The light flickered on. The bright light sheared my eyes. In a hasty maneuver, I threw off the goggles. I swiftly closed my eyes but opened them slowly, allowing me to adjust. I looked around to see I was in a golden cage. Aphrodite was closing the entrance.

"Damn you… Aphrodite," I hissed, "Release me."

"Artemis… forgive me, you can't attend the meeting… Zeus ordered," she said.

I lunged at her. My hands did not reach her, she had gone beyond my range. To summon my, bow I pictured it in my hands. Nothing happened. What? Why can't I use my powers? Curse this cage, it blocks my powers. That would mean Hephaestus built this cage. So won't be easy to get out of here but if this cage was built very recently, it might have a weakness.

I must calm down. I need to look at everything closely. The room is completely bland, nothing I can use. The walls damaged, cage roughly bolted which cracked the floor and small items such as books and papers were spilled across the floor. Almost as if they stripped everything from this room in a hurry, leaving only the blue coloring of the walls filled with moving paintings of fish and other sea creatures. Wait… is this Poseidon Castle in Atlantis? Damn, even I were to escape, I wouldn't be able to leave due to my powers being suppressed. It would take a while for me to be at full strength. Even if i were to regain some strength back, The damn bracelet won't come off, sapping my strength slowly. By the time I have enough power to teleport, the meeting would be over.

"Let me go… I am begging you to let me go," I said," I must tell Perseus my feelings for him."

"I can't," she said.

I love Perseus... I won't deny it now. When he me saved in the battle on Mount Oryths, I felt elated. He took the sky for my sake, a feat almost no mortal has done before. I found him wandering the woods unarmed. He turn almost as if he sensed by presence. It drew my attention, to believe able to sense me, a goddess, showed his talents. After a few awkward words, we talked freely for hours. For the first, time I felt content. All I wished was to talk to him, be with him. We met several times after that meeting. We soon became friends, enjoying each others company.

I did not want to be with a man...too much sadness and anger remained in my heart from the whole Orion affair. I did not wish to be hurt again...it was too painful. But I am willing to take a small risk even when I know he loves that Athena spawn. Perseus always stood by her side, it anger me. I denied everything, the thought of loving Perseus made me vomit. As I saw him grow, his true character was revealed. A humble hero with no wishes of glory or fame. He fought for his friends and loved ones, he even denied godhood for that woman.

Jealousy? How could I be jealous of a mere mortal? That is what Aphrodite told me. I denied it but Aphrodite's smirk drove me crazy. I was tempted to beat the smile out of her but voted against it. But I knew what I had to do.

"Let me tell him... It might be my only chance to save him, please" I said," I will owe you a favor, for anything."

"Anything?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yes, you can use the favor however you wish." I said.

Aphrodite moved close to the cage. She is in my range. I flexed muscles, readying for the small window to grab the keys. As she stood in front of the cage, I grabbed her neck, slamming her head against the metal bars. She fell down, holding her head in pain. Snatching the keys from her, I opened the door. I staggered out the cage, barely able to walk. With one last look at smiling Aphrodite, left the room. A golden flash indicated she left to inform Zeus of my escape.

I escaped that damn cage but I am still trapped in Poseidon's palace. Both the cage and bracelet suppressed my power. Had not Aphrodite purposely let me go...? I would have been stuck in that damn cage. Even if I escaped, this bracelet still suppresses my godly powers. Teleportation is out. No way of knowing of how to get to the surface much less to know where i am.

My eyes wandered all over the palace, I have never been here before. All hallways were the same. Blue with fish and other creatures swimming in the walls, almost as it were an endless sea. There must be a way out, like an underwater suit or submarine. I came upon a large door. Entering the door, I came upon a hall of fame of sorts. Portraits of all the Heroes of Poseidon. I walked to the end of the hall. Amphitrite stood in front of the portrait of Perseus Jackson. She turned toward me.

"Lady Artemis, it seems you have escaped," she said.

"Amphitrite, take me to the Olympus," I demanded.

"For what… I have nothing to gain from it," she said, "You only wish to kill my stepson."

"Stepson?" I said," what have I missed… I would have sworn you hated his guts."

She laughed. "I did… at one point," she said.

Damn… why is everything so confusing now? When did everything change? He changed the feelings of everybody including myself. Amphitrite and Triton accepted him even though they both hated him at first. He is the only male I have become true friends with... I have ever loved. Perseus is truly a man of miracles.

Even he is, why must everybody get in my way? Just because I am known as the man-hating goddess doesn't mean I hate Perseus. I don't, it is the opposite. I just want to reassure him that I will stay by his side and to confess to him my deepest emotions regardless of what occurred the night of Apollo's prank. And I wish to speak with him about the consequences of the prank. I don't want to lose his friendship, it would crush me. I still understand that he is loyal to Annabeth, so I can't expect anything other than friendship.

"Amphitrite… I must go," I said," I must speak with Perseus urgently."

"For what reason, to kill him?" she said, "Or to punish him?"

"NO… I Love Perseus," I said, "Is it a sin to love a person… I only wish to clear any misunderstandings."

Her eyes narrowed. She clenched her hands in anger. "I understand… so you asked you brother to drug Perseus…so you could take advantage of him." She hissed," It seems the so called maiden goddess… isn't so pure after all."

Damn woman! How dare you accuse me by saying I took Perseus by force? I would never do such a thing to my only close friend. And calling me a filthy woman. It is unacceptable. I stepped toward her. She stood her ground defiantly. I clenched my first, my body screaming to teach her a lesson. It did not underestimate her. Since my powers haven't come back, she would hold a significant advantage.

"Don't you dare push me Amphitrite," I said. My blood was boiling, unable to contain my anger.

"So it seems the great maiden goddess, Artemis, finally shows her true colors," she said

I lunged, only to feel a pair of arms restrain me. I looked to see Triton holding me back. I fought back, trying to free myself. To feel another man other than Perseus touch me… It drove me insane. Something shattered inside me. I struggled with all my might.

"Let me go…let me go…Let me go…" I screamed.

Triton unable to restrain me, released me. I fell to the floor. Tears flowed down my face. Why must the fates be so cruel? Why must we suffer? Is it too much to ask for peace. Then again, I am too selfish, I want Perseus for myself. I wish to take Perseus from that mortal girl. But I know Perseus is too loyal to end their relationship. My heart unable to contain these bottled up feelings.

Amphitrite walked toward me. My heart thrummed in my chest, her footsteps quickened as she came toward me. Her breath harsh and ragged. I closed my eyes. A sharp pain crossed my cheek. I looked up at her… her face contorted in anger.

"You were conscious…that night," she said, "Hecate told me the effect of the potion would cloud the mind of a goddess but not completely block all reason…"

No words came out. I wanted to deny it but I knew it was true. I knew exactly what occurred but I denied it. I merely used the potion as an excuse to accept that I lost my purity, it were to deny all I lived for these years. My hunters cared and depended on me. It would be betrayal if I accepted the truth. Not wanting to let my hunter down, I push all thoughts of what occurred that night to the deepest recesses of my mind. My denial came at a price. It would condemn Perseus to internal suffering as his loyal soul would not be able to take it. His blame of himself would consume whatever strength he had left.

"Yes it was my fault… I was conscious but I could not stop," I said," The excitement…the passion was something I never felt before."

I felt the dampness of my cheeks. The glistening reflection of the salty tears as they hit the floor. No… I mustn't cry. I have shed too many tears for my mistakes. I need to get to Perseus. That is all I need to do now. I must tell him everything. I cannot fail.

"Take me to Olympus… I beg you," I said," I want to speak with Perseus… I want to tell him I love him…even if he rejects me, I will hold him in my heart."

"Swear on the river Styx," she said, "That you won't betray him…or hurt him."

"I swear on the river Styx that I won't betray and I will protect Perseus," I said.

"I will take you to Olympus… but if you hurt him again, I will hunt you down… it won't matter if you are the goddess of the hunt."

She put her hand on my shoulder. The world warped, and we left in a golden flash. Reality reformed, we landed in front of an apartment.

"Amphitrite… where are we?" I asked.

"This is Perseus's home," she said.

"Why…what are we doing here?" I said. Unable to comprehend why was here. I needed to save Perseus.

"Speak with her… and tell her about Perseus condition and about what happened that night" I said, "Afterward go to Olympus."

She flashed out. I stared at the door unable to move muscle. What would she think of me? Would she hate me? I stood in front of the door, gathering all my courage, I pressed the doorbell button. I heard sounds inside, the door creaked open. Sally, Perseus' mother, stood at the door.

***Chapter well done, if i saw so myself. Things are getting interesting, Well... next chapter will take a while. I am out. suggestions are welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8 (Artemis)

My breathing became ragged. Unable to process what was about to occur. Here mere presence rendered me mute, unknown for a goddess who has lived thousands of years. Sweat trickled down my neck. I am truly frightened of this mortal.

"Hello, Mrs. Jackson," I said enviously. I was unsure how to approach her. I saw her once walking with Perseus.

"Hello, may I ask who you are?" sally said.

"Artemis… There is something I need to speak to you about,"

Her eyes widened. She allowed me to come in. I walked into the apartment. It was not extravagant but it was quite spacious. The small living room is not too flamboyant. Almost like my bedroom…weird. At the center, a small coffee table laid next to a couch with a two reclining chairs facing a large television. I sat down in the chairs, she did the same.

"Does it to do with Perseus, Lady Artemis?" she asked.

"Yes…" I answered.

"Did something happen to him," she said," Is it severe."

Her face slackened; her brow furrowed, eyes darting about in concern. Her eyes dimmed, Awaiting news of her precious son.

"Well… not physically per say," I said.

Damn… What am I saying? Perseus mental state in no trifle matter. I set him off. Instead of helping him, and staying by his side when he needed me, I betrayed his trust. Even if the fault is mine, he probably blames himself. It is in his nature… I know him so well.

After our first meeting, we met again after Camp Half-Blood's war games. The campers lost once again. I walked around the forest. A cool summer night, it was refreshing. The sound of a twig, resonated through the area. Percy ran in, clearly distressed. Sweat slid down his face. From behind, harpies chased after him. I scared off the harpies with some cooking recipes involving them, I turned to Perseus. He thanked me, but still a bit jumpy. We began a conversation that lasted till the morning. We continued to talk to each other when we could, especially during both wars eventually becoming close friends. I truly enjoyed his company. He gave me his burdens and he took mine. As I recalled the past, I heard a soft voice interrupting my thoughts.

"What is it?" she said," Don't keep me in suspense…tell me."

"He was…hurt deeply," I said.

"Hurt…how is he?"

What do I say? I am frightened, my hands won't stop shaking. I don't know what will happen when I tell her what occurred. I am an Olympian goddess, I should fear no mortal. But my mind betrayed me… my hands became sweaty, unable to be the room. A heavy feeling permeated the air.

"How do I say?" I looked at her. Her eyes anxious, waiting for the news of her son. "Well… it happened during the victory celebration."

"Tell me… stop stalling," she said," Something big happened, to send you, Lady Artemis." Her sharp brown, bore into my soul. A shudder traveled down my spine. My body heated up… as she.

Damn this woman. Who is she? When did I become so weak? To be incapable of speaking with a mere mortal woman, fearing her stern gaze. All I wish, is for all this to end. This pain…This anger. It breaks me every time I think of Perseus. His unemotional face, and that damn… smile, I hate it. So this is what happens when a man is truly broken. It is all my fault.

What do I say? Oh I took your son by force and now he want to kill himself. No I am not that cruel. Or am I? I still can't forget his warmth. It drives me crazy. The first time I felt it, I could not stop. My insides burned, all I felt was his heat. I indulged in it, regardless of the consequences. Due to my selfishness, Perseus is now but an empty husk. Ha…Interesting how it started with a simple prank.

"A prank by Apollo went wrong... Percy and I, got caught up in it,"

"That does not answer my question." She said, "tell me everything."

Why is she so aggressive? From what I heard from Thaila and Perseus, she was a nice person. Is it because her son is involved? Wait, I've seen a similar reaction. The hunt came across an injured wolf pup. The mother found us near her pup. She nearly attacked, forcing the hunt back. She would not back down even when I ordered her. I only wanted to heal the pup. Eventually, she allowed us tend its wounds, saving the pup's life.

So is that her son been hurt, that she became aggressive. So it might be true that mothers don't change regardless of species. I placed my hands on my stomach. I wonder, after what occurred, will I be a mother? If I were, would the child have peaceful life? Worse of all, would Perseus accept the child? He probably would but it would be as responsibility. Loyalty is his nature and fatal flaw. To have such thoughts, I am such a cruel person. Then I must accept the consequences and tell her everything regardless of what happens.

"Apollo slipped a...lust potion into our drinks, locking us in a room,"

Her eyes widened. She knew what occurred. Opening her mouth to speak but no words came out. She looked at her face, stricken with worry and shock. "Did you… make love?" she asked.

"Yes… I am no longer a maiden," I said.

"I see… How is Perseus?"

I turned my gaze. I could not stand her gaze, Sadness mixed with worry, and she frowned. It is all my fault, maybe if I never became close to Perseus, none of this would have happen. It pained me to be her, talking with his mother, the person he cares for the most. My blood froze, my body unable to do anything.

"I can't say… but he might not be in his right mind," I said.

"I see… Percy would always take things upon himself especially that fiasco with Gabe," she said," he is a sensitive boy… the death of people always seem to affect him greatly… and certain incident such as what occurred."

"Yes… he is a good man,"

Why? Why can't I tell her everything? I am such a coward. Artemis, goddess of the hunt, is afraid. My past self would look at me at disgust. Have fallen so low, I can't even speak to a mere mortal, a woman at that. My heart throbs. I am responsible for this mess but I just can't take responsibility. I am frightened of what will happen if I do. I can't do it. But I know I must speak to Perseus.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes I am… a bit shaken though," I said, "but I know it wasn't his fault."

I still cannot tell her. Fear courses through my body, binding me, unable to let me do a thing. It clouds my judgment, making me weak. Most of all, I have become such a fearful weakling. This is a waste of time. Perseus is my priority. I must leave. Sorry Amphitrite, I can't do this.

"Sorry….that I all I know," I said, "pardon me for not being able to tell you anything else but I must take my leave." I stood up, turning toward the door.

"To see Perseus," she said.

I froze, glancing back at her. She stared back at me, unwavering determination in her eyes. My body screamed for me to run but my muscles frozen stiff. Fear crept up my face, a scream stuck in my throat. I remained silent, knowing it was all I could do.

"You know… Amphitrite told me some interesting things… like the lust potion not affecting your senses, only making you aroused. So my son is broken, by your hand. What do you have to say about that…? Artemis," she said in a harsh voice.

I wanted to run away. Run from this hell.

***Done... crafty little chapter. The next update will be of Artemis POV. So breaking my method but i will make it work. i will update by next week, may be...**


	9. Chapter 9 (Artemis)

Sally knew, she knew everything. Damn Amphitrite, you told her before you brought me here. Even if I didn't tell her a thing, she would still know. A failsafe just in case I failed to complete my task. Don't you trust me, Amphitrite? I need to speak with Perseus, which is all I want. I don't want to lose a close friend. But what happens next? What will happen to Perseus? I don't want him to die, I will save him even if I make the gods my enemy. But why won't you stand down. We both have a common goal. I know you will probably never forgive me but we both wish for Perseus' wellbeing. So let's end this, Sally.

She watched me. Her eyes watching my every movement like a lion ready to strike. I sat back down on my seat. I looked back at her, our eyes connecting. I flinched. She had a strong will, to stare down a god. But I am no mere coward either. I pushed away my fear enough to look her in the eyes.

"Yes… I was conscious… when we mad love" I said.

"So it's true…" she said, "you damn woman… using the potion as an excuse to justify your actions... Hurting my son, what right do you have over us mortals? Isi because you are a goddess? A maiden goddess, what a joke. If you truly were one, you wouldn't have hurt my Perseus."

"What do you mean? Are you calling me a loose woman?"

"Can't say it any better, can you Artemis?"

I clenched my hands. My blood began to boil. I wished to punish this mortal. I shot her a piercing glare. She returned it, showing no fear. I looked away. Powerless to take her judging stare.

Have I finally fallen so low that I fear a mortal? Or have I come to understand mortals are not simply inferior beings? Mortals have emotions and dreams they wish to accomplish. Perseus is one such mortal. I destroyed his dreams and broke him because of my weak will. And I blamed him for all I done. I hurt him like no one has. And betrayed him, even though he is a close friend by using him at my convenience. I understand now… Forgive me Perseus.

"Maybe I am… I didn't want to hurt him…"

Sally seemed to calm. She walked up to me. I stood up. A sharp, hot pain erupted from my face. Falling to my knees, holding my head in pain. Sally loomed over me. Her arm extended with her fist up. Sally had hit me…

Grabbing my robes, she pick up. We faced each other directly, our eyes connecting. "Stop lying you damn immortal," she said, "Tell me everything. From the beginning"

"Alright… I will," I said, "You have my word."

She released me, sitting back to her previous seat. "Not like you had a choice… but continue."

I took a deep breath. Wary of sally's piercing gaze. Rendering me almost useless but I will tell her everything. My close friendship with Perseus and over what occurred the night of the victory celebration.

It all began when Perseus saved me at mount Othrys. I had been holding the sky, in atlas place, as a way of torture for several days. I saw a group of demigods and Zoe burst into my cell. The boy, I recognized him. He is Perseus, the son of Poseidon who retrieved Zeus bolt. He willingly took the sky for me, allowing me to take on atlas. Zoe tried to save me but poisoned by Ladon, was a futile case. She ultimately died at the hands of her father.

I felt rage… and sadness for losing my most trusted lieutenant. Stealing a glance at the boy, I saw his face contorted in rage at losing a friend. Fighting atlas with all my strength, I pushed him back to his prison, I one swift move, I imprisoned him in his cursed prison, freeing Perseus from his prison.

Perseus did not move. His eyes widened, unable to handle the death of Zoe. I wondered why Zoe trusted him. He is male hero, the very thing she despised. Curious, I decide to speak with him.

After the quest, I spoke to him. His face priceless, a face of fear. After surpassing the initial setbacks, it astounded me that he was such a selfless and pure boy. Something burned in my heart, an emotion foreign to me. Fearing him to become corrupted as he grew older, I watched him.

I finally spoke to him for the first time after the titan war. We talked for hours after the war games between camper and the hunters. I, at that moment, did not realize that I loved him truly like I never have before. We met several times after that. Eventually we became close friends, the more we met.

And that night, I drank the wine first. I wanted to protect him. By the time, I knew what occurred, I let things happen. My skin burned uncontrollably, almost too hot. I fainted shortly after Perseus. When I awoke, I lay on my bed. Perseus next to me. The heat inside my exploded, unable to be controlled. My breathing quickened, I flinched at the feeling the cool air. I moved to Perseus, and climbed on top of him. He looked peaceful, almost as he had not fought any wars but evidence still remained such as a light scar on his left cheek.

I knew I should move, from such a filthy position but I couldn't, my body refused to obey my commands. Perseus awoke. I tried to break away… I did but I failed to notice a pair of hands at my waist. In a rapid movement, Perseus flipped me. He now stood on top. His fierce, burning hands traveled throughout my freezing body. It excited me, I wanted more. I could have left anytime, overpowered Percy but these new sensations were unknown to me but I couldn't be without them. Everything I felt was scorching heat and pleasure at its purest form. It was all I felt, even as Perseus took my purity, I did not stop him. Nothing else mattered to me but him. I wanted nothing but for Perseus… no, Percy stay by my side.

So I did something cruel. Since I am the goddess of childbirth and technically associated with fertility. I gave myself a blessing of fertility. So I wished to entrap Perseus with a child. Sooner or later he would come to love me. The morning after, I felt strange...almost sick but I ignored it. I was happy, ecstatic have taken him first but I finally saw Perseus' true self. A broken hero without any will to live. I refused to believe it and I in anger assaulted him. Luckily Apollo and Aphrodite stopped me, but the damage was done. Perseus had become a husk devoid of anything but sadness and utter regret because of me.

"That is the truth… Sally," I said. Water droplets began hitting my hands. Am I crying? I promised myself I wouldn't cry but I can't stop these tears. Why did I do all that? Was it truly to protect him? Or was it for my selfish ambition? I really don't know anymore but I know I regret it all. My heart clenched, all I feel is sadness and regret.

Tears flowed freely down my face, unrestrained. I released my entire soul with tears. Regret, and sadness released from the built up dam of emotions, I knew I hurt the very man I loved. I won't do it again. But I still feel strange…almost sick. Gods cannot become sick. The only reason a god, No only goddesses…would feel such sickness. And there is only one reason that is if a goddess is pregnant. So I means I carry his child, then my objective is complete. But I don't feel elated due to the consequences of what I have done? To atone for my actions, I will leave Olympus for a while… and raise this child, I carry.

So what I thought was a sickness, was me sensing another being inside me, since that morning. I blocked everything once I saw Perseus's condition. I guess at first, I felt elated, due to the existence of a child but I denied the child later to the point, I had forgotten its existence. But I can't deny the child any longer, it has the right to live. Well…It would be what Perseus would have done.

"Forgive me…Sally," I said.

"I am not the one who will decides… it is my son, Perseus you should apologize to," she said calmly.

I let out heart wrenching sobs. I wrapped my arm around myself as I were protecting myself. I am such a sad being. Hurting Perseus, the man I love? I must… no, I will tell him everything and resolve this whole mess. I won't hold back on anything, even the child. He deserves. Whether he accepts or not, it is his choice.

"Sally… I must tell you…that I truly bear Perseus's child… "

Her face slackened, body unmoving as color drained from her face. After a few moments, she turned toward me, with her rage filled eyes.

"You are a cruel person… involving an unborn child" she said," but I understand your love for him is true."

"What? That is it? Don't you hate me for what I did to your son?" I said

"Yes… I do. I wish only to cut you into pieces and throw you into Tartarus personally," she said, giving a small smile," I know because I tried doing the same thing with Poseidon."

"What?" I asked.

"Well… what most people don't know is because I am illegitimate daughter of Amphitrite," I said, "and I tried to take my mother husband the same way… but after some scuffles and fights, tears shed, battleship battles with live ammo… don't ask… I reconciled with my mother and Poseidon. She still hated Percy for a while after that but she ended up liking her grandson eventually."

"What?" I said…it was all could say.

"Now go… Save my son otherwise my threats will come true." She said menacingly.

I nodded. I ran out the apartment. Heading toward Olympus, my final destination. Time to end this…

***Chapter done...Happy new years...**


	10. Chapter 10 (Percy)

Throne room, the thrones of the Olympians, placed in a half circle with Zeus throne at the center. Each throne displayed the domain of each god. Currently, only half the Olympians were present. My father sat in his throne. He seemed calm almost gloomy. Following his gaze, he stared at his hands… clearly depressed for some reason.

"Father…" I called.

He looked at me, clearly shaken. "Son… are you well?" he asked.

"As well I can be…" I said.

"I need to speak with you…" he said. Getting off his throne, he walked toward me, motioning out the room. Zeus nodded, allowing Poseidon to speak with me.

Glancing at Zeus, his face contorted in rage. Giving me a angered stare, he left in a golden flash. Zeus is angered… for what reason? Is it because Of what happened with Artemis? I've heard she is Zeus favorite daughter… but then again I have no idea. Then why my father so saddened… almost if sadness or regret clenched his heart. I guess things will clear up when I talk to him.

I followed him through Olympus's busy streets. Nymphs, satyrs, minor gods roamed Olympus. Curious eyes followed our every move. Some questionable looks but others searched for gossip. We were on the Olympian circle, where the palaces of the gods made a circle around the main palace. Stopping at my father's palace, an aquarium lay in front of his blue-green palace. Entering the palace, we sat on a couch in a small living room.

"Percy… I heard… about what happened with Artemis," He said, "how are you feeling?"

"like I haven't heard that exact line so many times," I said," how do you expect I feel? Happiness? Excitement? Of course not, I feel violated, hurt… am I but a mere toy to you gods?"

"Son… it is not like that. I care for you… like I care for triton." He said, "You are precious son to me…"

"Answer my question…" I asked, "Why do seem depressed? And I know it has to do with me… don't lie."

He remained silent, diverting his eyes away from me.

"Why the hell are you looking away, father?" I said, "You're hiding something…"

I clenched my hands, into a fist, and drove through a small coffee table. The table shattered into pieces. Faintly, in the background, the large television on CNN spewed reports of powerful storms at sea and numerous hurricanes in the Atlantic and Pacific Ocean.

"I hate all this… lies and deception," I said, "isn't there supposed to be peace… the war is over and the camps have come to a truce. But all I feel is pain…Can't nobody understand my shattered existence"

Poseidon looked at me, signing, he said, "You aren't the only one Apollo tried to trick,"

"Say it… don't deceive me, tell me the truth,"

"Apollo tried to prank Athena and me…. but, "it worked but it wasn't Athena… but Annabeth… so your memories of her recovering were taken and we told you, she was injured, even though she had recovered. Annabeth was worried about you, so we decided not to tell you anything… because of your current state,"

I laughed as my heart shattered. I knew something occurred, but I would not even think it would be that… no wonder he uncomfortable, almost unrestful. It reminds me of myself…I am his son after all. Annabeth… I, worried for her, wondering if were okay. It seems it had all been a lie. I wonder how much of my life has been but a distorted reality. I wonder if Annabeth even loved me in the first place. To betray me with my father, it quite a low thing to do. Does my mother even love me? What a cruel but beautiful world.

"I see… father… everyone has betrayed me… I am alone," I said. I headed for the door, until a hand stopped me."

"Percy… It but an accident," he said

"Heard that too many times I lost count," I said

"If you don't trust me, what about your mother, she loves you," he said.

She took care of me, at least but I know everything Poseidon. Mother used me to try to "catch" you. But being daughter of Amphitrite, that bit took me by surprise. Going after your stepfather, sally. You sure have no bounds, don't you my dear mother? Didn't help that Amphitrite made my life hell. Blaming me for all that happened. You don't anything my dear father.

"Don't joke with me… I know everything, about her being Amphitrite daughter and the mess that came after I was born. She appeared before when I had turned five… she was enraged and told me everything including how much she hated me and wished me dead. I denied everything she told me… until she apologized after the titan war, but affirmed the truth. Do you know how devastating it was to hear your mother using you… a mere child to catch a man? It destroyed me, shattered me. I ignored such information especially when we lived with Gabe but I still had such dark thoughts In the back of my mind. Even now, I doubt her love for me." I said. I took a deep breath, after releasing everything… my deepest fears. Poseidon brow curled.

Poseidon eyes widened. "They both love you Percy," he said, "Sally would protect you to the point of defying the gods and Annabeth thinks of your wellbeing…" I said.

"I know my mother loves me but that does not excuse her for using me at first. It's not my fault I was born into this world," I said, "and Annabeth, I don't know what to say, I loved her… maybe I still love her… I don't know anything anymore. My world has been shattered."

No one spoke. Silence covered the room, only the faint sounds from the television in the following room. At one point, I did love my mother and Annabeth unconditionally. But what about Artemis? A close friend, one I trust. After I took her purity, I doubt she wants to see me alive. She became an anchor to my pitiful existence. Do I love her? No, I can't. Even if I did, I doubt she would return my sentiments.

What is love anyways? Affection? Attraction? Or maybe even obsession? I cannot even fathom what love is? I know I care for my mother for all she's done but I can't forgive her for trying to use me. Annabeth is someone I like maybe even loved. Artemis, the cause of my doubts and the one person I betrayed. With Artemis, I felt comfortable. I had no reason to lie to her, no reason to put up this façade of a good person when my life was hell… is still is. Is that love? Enjoying Artemis' company and faithfully trusting her. Then what did I have with Annabeth? A simple attraction? Or something else?

"Father isn't there a meeting, we must attend," I said.

Poseidon gazed at me in concern. "Do you want to see your mother?"

"Not really… I don't want to worry her," I said.

"Seems you are out of luck," a voice said.

I turned to see my mother sally, entering with Amphitrite at her side. What are they doing here? Most of all, what the hell is Amphitrite doing here? She made my life hell and now she is nice to me. I won't forgive her…

"Hello… Percy," Amphitrite said," haven't seen you in a while… you've sure grown."

I clenched my fists, calming myself and my mind. Calmly I said, "Hello mother…" looking at Amphitrite directly, "Amphitrite… how have you been?"

***Quick update... New years's still by 10 minutes. hope you enjoy... and back to percy...**


	11. Chapter 11 (Percy)

My gaze fell directly on Amphitrite. Anger surged throughout me, past anger that has not been resolved. At the deepest recesses of my mind, Fear clouded my mind. She made my life a living hell when my mother wasn't present. The same as that bastard Gabe, who hurt my mother and me. Due to him, I eventually discovered that mother did love me even though she used me.

"Perseus… I know you won't forgive me," Amphitrite said, "but there are more important matters to attend to."

Forgive? Don't take me so easily, Amphitrite. Forgiveness is earned not given. You have done nothing but being pain. I will never forgive you. And is mother with her? Doesn't she know what she did to me?

"Ha… what matters do I have with you?" I hissed, "You have made your case earlier. And mother why are with this woman?"

"Percy… she is your grandmother." Sally said, "She brought me here since I wanted to speak with you, after I finished something important I had to attend to... And I heard what happened."

Does my life need to be publicized? Anyways, what was did mother attend to? I could think of all kinds of explanations but it probably was some event from her college.

I laughed. "I know who Amphitrite is… mother." I said, "I know everything… how you are her daughter… And sleeping with your stepfather. Don't you think it's quite a low thing to do, isn't it?'"

Sally moved toward me. A sharp pain shot out from my cheek. "Feisty, aren't you mother? Hitting your own child, what kind of mother are? Oh what about using me trap this mindless god on my right?" I said, stealing a glance at Poseidon, quietly he moved behind a couch. "Hiding behind the couch, what a coward?"

"Percy…" Amphitrite began.

"Yeah I know… like I haven't been threatened by a god before," I quickly countered.

"Percy…son… calm down. Let's talk this through," Sally said.

"How can I be? Do you know what that woman did to me?"

Sally remained silent. I knew the answer already, she did not know a thing. Should she have known? Or was she ignorant of my well being?

"I knew you wouldn't… but I will tell you," I said, "Amphitrite at times, she would cut me then heal me with water. Or chain me at the bottom of the sea to check if I survive. Worst of all, one time she stripped me, climbing on top of me without clothes. Luckily you returned home mother, so she quickly dressed me and left… I was fourteen at the time. That is but scratching the mere surface of all Amphitrite did to me"

"Forgive me… anger clouded my mind, I lost it?" Amphitrite said.

"Does that justify nearly raping my son, mother?" said sally. Fists clenched tight. Her whole body shaking. Amphitrite stepped back, unable to approach both of us. With inhuman speed, sally hit Amphitrite in the stomach. Falling to her knees, Amphitrite held her abdomen in pain. Turning toward me, she said "I never knew Percy… I was so distracted with protecting you from monsters or other gods that I forgot about my mother's anger toward you... I won't ask to forgive me but please understand that I will remain at your side, no matter what occurs. "Turning toward Poseidon, she asked, "Poseidon, What is wrong with you?"

Poseidon did not answer. He stepped back, eyes widened in fear. What is father hiding? He hasn't told me the entire truth, hasn't he? Amphitrite slowly stood up, clutching her stomach where sally had hit her.

"Husband… you haven't told Perseus the entire truth." Amphitrite said.

"Don't tell him… it will break him." Poseidon said.

Don't tell me what, Poseidon? I knew you still hid something from me. But it doesn't matter, I have heard enough. And Poseidon, I'd Hate to break it to you… but I am already broken, shattered, destroyed… or whatever adjective you wish to use. I have been so for a long time. Also, I am in the same room you dumb god.

"We must… you can't keep it a secret…" sally said.

"Also, I know what happened at your end… with Annabeth." Amphitrite said. Sally looked at Amphitrite with a fierce gaze. Amphitrite nodded in response. Turning toward Poseidon, her face contorted in rage… like tiger watching it prey. Poseidon retreated further into the room.

The great god of the seas cornered, like a rat cornered by a cat. What a sight to see? The distressed face of Poseidon. "Percy… I didn't know…I thought she was a nymph or something. She didn't resist either so thought… It was a go ahead."

"Oh father… how gullible do you think I am?" I said, facing all present in the room, "what are you all hiding? Don't hide it… I hate all these lies."

"I see…." Amphitrite Said, "Then I will tell you the truth. I know you hate me and might not believe me… but I tell the truth, Percy. The lust potion Aphrodite talked about, she exaggerated a bit. The potion merely… arouses the god. Apollo tried to prank Athena and Poseidon. Sure it would have been hilarious to see an aroused Athena chased by Poseidon. But damn Apollo as drunk as he was, basically drugged the wrong drink, which now involved Annabeth. Demigods can't handle such a powerful potion, so they lose reason… and immerse themselves in pleasure."

No, it can't be… but why would Annabeth be with Poseidon in the first place? Or did my father trick her? That is the main question. But I don't know anything anymore. Lies and deceit flood this world. I am but a victim. I am alone. Forsaken by this world. Only my mother stands at my side but she used me at first… But betrayal, it hurts. Pain fills my body, unable to stop, crushing my heart and my trust. I wish to die… to escape all this. Is this the reason I was born? To suffer and used as a mere tool. Those I love always end up betraying me. I have no friends or loved ones…wait, maybe Artemis, will stay at my side. Maybe if I tell her about the potion…she will believe me.

Wait… the potion only arouses a god, doesn't it? Then she used me, her friend. It can't be true. She is a maiden goddess… she can't…she can't… do stuff like that. Did I do something wrong to her? Or did she merely wanted to become close to me so she could take me. No, what about the times we spent together? Talking while watching the moon… it can't be true.

"Did Artemis do the same?" I said.

Amphitrite and my mother looked at me with concern eyes. Sally brows drew together, biting her lip. "She didn't use you per say but she was conscious throughout the whole thing." Amphitrite said. Said.

"No… you lie, like you have always done," I said, "she would never do such a thing… she wouldn't."

" I am sorry son… but she speaks the truth," I said.

My heart shattered. Dropping to my knees. What could I do? Party? When I my life was all but a mere lie. Even when I was loyal including my fatal flaw which is loyalty, I am still betrayed. I curled up, holding my legs close to me. Cold, wet tears flowed freely down my face. I am alone… truly alone. My heart wrenching sobs echoed throughout the room. Sensing a hand on my shoulder, I saw my mother giving me a worried glance.

"Mom… do you love me?" I said.

"Of course, you are my precious son." She said.

I embraced her with all my strength, refusing to her go. Her blouse wet with my tears. All my restraint broke, I held her as if she were my whole world, the only one I trust and love. The room glowed gold for a split second. Hermes appeared in the room. "Zeus… ordered all gods to the throne room, the meeting can't be delayed any longer." I said.

I removed myself from my mother's embrace and walked toward Hermes. Placing a hand on my shoulder, he teleported me from the room in a golden flash. Time to end this…

***Extended the chapter... feeling good about this. felt like i needed to add more. Sally could probably take on the gods... one hit KO's everywhere...**


	12. Chapter 12 (Artemis)

The run from Percy's apartment to the empire state building took a toll on me. As I reach the large, majestic building. My breaths ragged and heavy. My limbs heavy and sore. Was I tired? How I am a goddess? Is it because of this bracelet? Looking closely at the thin, but indestructible bracelet that drained my powers. Am i a mortal in all intents and purposes until I take this off? I guess so.

Taking one last breath, I entered the building. Glancing inside, I saw a man walking toward me. Bright golden hair, with electric blue eyes with a face of a young model. He wore a toga with a golden, ornate crown used for meetings. I recognized the man instantly, he is my father, Zeus, king of the gods.

My eyes widened. I knew I would be stopped but I did not expect Zeus himself would come to stop me. The doorkeeper hid behind the desk, trembling.

"Father… what are you here?" I hissed.

"Artemis… you can't interfere," he said. His tone neutral but held great authority.

"Don't get in my way…" I said, "I must see Perseus... I know he is in Olympus."

` "What do you want with Perseus, my dear daughter?" He said, "Answer me."

Perseus? What I want with him? What will I do when I meet him? I don't know. If he finds out the truth of what happened, he will despise me. But most of all, I betrayed his trust. It's painful. I don't know why did that all to him. He is my closest friend… I love him. An unknown sensation foreign to me but I know it isn't a pure one. I want of Perseus, His ouch, warmth on my body, and his scorching breath on my cool skin. He is only mine. No... He has his own thoughts and emotions not a simple toy I can own. I only enjoy his company… the bubbling feeling, every time I am near him. I truly do love him. But I know he can't be at my side, that place is taken by Annabeth.

"I love him… I will tell him everything, maybe I can bring him to reason." I said

"So that is why you broke your oath… but I am afraid you are too late, my daughter…" he said, "Earlier before the meeting, Perseus met with Poseidon, Amphitrite, and Sally. I watched them through an eagle's eyes but unfortunately, Perseus may be beyond reasoning."

"I must speak with him anyway… I just can't leave things halfway." I said.

"No, your presence will destroy him…," Zeus said.

"What do you mean?" I said,"What are you hiding?" I narrowed my eyes.

Zeus remained silent. "Anyhow, His judgment must be placed… your personal emotions will only interfere with the ruling. You cannot attend the upcoming meeting."

Clenching my fist, I shattered the glass door behind me. I summoned my bow with all my strength. It appeared in my hands. My body slackened as my energy drained out of me. I felt tired unable to keep up standing. Kneeling, I pulled back the string, a notched arrow appeared. In a bold move, I aimed directly at Zeus.

"What the Hell do you mean judgment? And is that why I can't attend?" I hissed, "He is innocent, damn it. It is all my fault, doesn't anybody understand that fact? I will protect him…even against you my dear father."

"Don't force me. I won't be any less merciful, daughter." I said, "Know your loyalty to Olympus…"

"I know where my loyalties lie, father," I said, releasing the arrow. The arrow hit Zeus In the shoulder. Roaring In pain, he pulled out the arrow. Golden ichor coated the silver arrow, dripping from his wound.

A series of golden flashes illuminated the room. The Olympian council had arrived. Only three gods were missing, Hermes, Athena and Poseidon. Their faces of shock amused me. I had just attacked Zeus, an unheard occurrence. Apollo attended his wound.

"I told you, Artemis. I would not be merciful." He said, taking a deep breath, "By order of the council… you won't be thrown to Tartarus but you will be exiled from Olympus and your powers taken away for a period of twelve years until the new prophecy comes unto fruition. Anyone against such terms… speak now."

Only Hestia, Hades, Apollo and surprisingly Hera voted against the ruling. By majority, the ruling was accepted. Zeus chanted In Greek saying, "By the powers invested to me by the fates, I shall remove her immortality and godhood."

My whole being burned… the life sucked out of me. Fierce pain flowed down my body. My head felt like it was splitting. As soon as the pain came, it disappeared. I fell on the ground panting, out of breath. I felt fragile for the first time of my life. The weight of the world on my shoulder… is truly frightening. New sensations flooded me like the cold, hard floor and my existence concentrated on one place. So this is what been a mortal truly like… it's different. The thin bracelet beeped and the seal released, falling from my wrist.

My mind wavered, exhaustion finally catching up to me. My vision blurred, and I succumbed to sleep as my mind went dark.

***well... i think i am on a roll... decent sized chapter but not as long... Later. Thing are getting quite interesting, don't you say? Did some minor edits... Forgive my mess of things after chapter 9.**


	13. Chapter 13 (Artemis)

Pain flooded my mind. It is all I could feel, nothing but cruel black, darkness around me. A bright light flashed in the distance. Following the light, I opened my eyes to the figure of a woman. The bright light blinded me, blinking to adjust to it. The caramel haired woman, lend out her hand toward me. Taking her hand, I sat up and faced her.

"Artemis, I never thought I would see you here," she said.

"Calypso… what am I doing here?"

"Don't know… the Olympians dropped you here… making a deal, that I will be released in twelve years if I allow them to keep you here. Ha…they failed their promises last time, why should I believe them?" she said.

So they took my godhood, and stranded me at Ogygia. Damn… Olympians, why won't you let me speak with Perseus? Even if it is for a few minutes, let me speak with him. Why are you so cruel? I beg of you… I know you can hear me. Silence was their answer.

"So I am stuck here for twelve years… don't make me laugh, I need to speak with Perseus," I said.

"Perseus… so it was true." She said.

"What is true?" I said, turning toward her.

Calypso came up toward me, tackling me to the ground. Mortals sure are weak. Calypso easily overpowered me even if she is a nimble goddess. Laying on me, she place her hands on my neck, strangling me. Every breath is painful. My lungs beg for air, no… they scream for it. Am I going to die here?

"Why did you do that to Perseus? Didn't he save you and Olympus? Isn't that enough?" she yelled.

"Yes..." I managed to say.

"Then why make him suffer? You owe him at least some peace. He is a kind man… who only thinks of the safety of others. And you hurt him… no, you broke him. You selfish woman. I will kill you for hurting him."

My vision blurred. My lungs raw, without any air. My heart beating rapidly.

"Calypso… I would stop, unless you want to see Zeus' wrath in person,"

She let go. Air flowed quickly into my lungs, it hurt. I coughed heavily as I adjust to the cool air once again. Ii turned to the direction of the voice to see a woman who I instantly recognized as Hera, queen of the gods.

"Hera… Take me to Perseus or…" I said

"Or what? If you haven't noticed you are a mortal now. I could crush you if I wished." She interrupted.

Damn it… I am powerless aren't I? To lose to an immortal who has never fought a battle and driven only by emotion. Now other gods threaten me, not fearing me and I have no say about it. I am fully mortal along with their… limitations.

"But no need to be frightened… I've only come to speak with you," said Hera.

"About what, Hera?"

"The one at the center of this mess, Perseus,"

Perseus… what about him? I only wish to meet him one last time. It won't matter if he hates me or if I don't see him again. But that chance was taken from me. Now I am stuck with an immortal who is out for my blood.

"Perseus… what does he have to do with this?" I asked.

"Everything," she said, "The new prophecy announces his possible participation."

"Prophecy… what do you mean new prophecy?" I said.

"Won't say much other than the fact, it terrifies Zeus," she said, "He's ordered the Olympians into secrecy and contact with the camps must be limited. The prophecy will occur in twelve years. It involves a chosen child of each Olympian but the most troublesome are the children of the moon, hearth, sea and wisdom. That is all I can say. Zeus hasn't quite forgiven Apollo and me for trying to interpret the previous prophecy."

New prophecy? Why have I only heard about it till now? What are those Olympians hiding from me? I don't understand, why am I kept in the dark? But what about the children of the Olympians mention new prophecy? Wait… I haven't even heard the prophecy in the first place.

"Children of the moon, hearth, sea and wisdom?" I said.

"Child of the moon is of course the child you carry but child of wisdom could be any child of Athena which may involve Perseus. The child of the hearth is Hestia's of course and a result of the same prank. So it can be safely assumed that all children conceived by Apollo's prank are part of the prophecy of twelve. And child of the sea… that is where things get complicated. It could be Perseus or… the child Annabeth carries. Well… it is an interpretation anyways, prophecies have many meanings and outcomes" She said.

"Child of Annabeth?" I said, "What do you mean by?"

"Oh… you don't know right. Well you and Perseus aren't the only victims to Apollo's so called master prank of the virgin goddesses. The victims were Perseus and you, Hestia and Leo, don't know why them unlike your relationship with Perseus, I never saw them even speak to each other unless Hestia sought him out, and Poseidon and Athena…except Apollo messed up and drugged Annabeth drink…"

"That would mean…"

"Yes… the father of Annabeth child is Poseidon, not Percy," she said.

No… that news would destroy Perseus beyond repair. He would not be willing to live anymore, maybe sally could bring his life back to normal…well as normal as he could be. I must clear things with him maybe it will help him move one. But what about my child? Doesn't his father deserve to know about him? But I don't have a clue how he will react. Why did she say that the child of wisdom may involve Perseus?

"How does the chosen child of wisdom involve Perseus?" I said.

She shifted slightly, rubbing her hands. "I said Perseus…I've made a mistake. I was thinking of Annabeth and his relationship with her… but with Perseus' current condition. I doubt he would even get close to her, even if it's not her fault she bears a child of Poseidon. Athena fury was unimaginable, she had calmed but her anger is still present. But Perseus, what a fallen hero. He's lost all trust in everybody. He believes he is alone. Sad because with his loyalty, he might have been a wonderful husband…"

I raised my brow. Is Hera curious of Perseus? I thought she hated all demigods but I guess change is possible looking back at me for example, I now love a male Hero something I believed would never happen.

"That is all and to tell you now… the meeting is nearing its end. Perseus judgment is set in stone." I said.

"Why come here then, to tell me all this information?" I said, "If it's all set already. I know he is innocent of all charges, and loyal to Olympus."

"Because I can bring you to Olympus… to see him on last time," I said, "and we know of all he has been through and his loyalty. He is not dead but the council has decided to give him what he wishes the most. Now let us leave before the meeting ends."

Placing her hand on my shoulder, she said, "don't do anything stupid." Reality ripped around me, and in an instant I arrived at the entrance of Olympus. Searching my surroundings, Hera had disappeared. Wasting no time, I ran toward the main palace. Many bystanders stared at me in curiosity of a mortal running through Olympus. The city seemed much larger than what I remembered. Almost as if everything had changed within one day.

Running past the Olympian circle, I looked for my palace but it was gone. Nothing was left, showing that I lost my godhood. I ignored everything, focusing on my sole objective. To meet with Perseus. I sprinted up the stairs. My muscles aching, my breathing ragged. Exhaustion was something to get used to but I continued forward. Climbing the last step, I ran to the entrance of the throne room. All Olympians were seated, Perseus stood in the middle of the throne room. Perseus was smiling, for the first time since this ordeal began. I tried to enter but a golden barrier surrounded the whole building. They probably knew I would come. Damn Athena, she knew I would come and the council will not let me close to him. Why? I do not understand why they go to such lengths to keep him away from me.

Athena walked to Perseus. Holding his head in her hands, she connected her forehead with his. What is she doing? And what is she doing to Perseus? Time slowed around them. After what seemed an eternity, she released Perseus, clearly disoriented. She flashed out. Perseus fell to the floor unconscious. Poseidon picked up Perseus, leaving in a golden flash. The barrier failed, allowing me to enter.

"What did you do to him?" I yelled.

"Artemis… it seems you are back. You are exiled, and coming her means you will be punished," said Zeus.

"I brought her here, husband," said Hera from her throne.

His eyes widened, shaking his head in disbelief. "Why? I thought you disliked her?" Zeus said.

"Well… I still do but I could not deny her the chance to see him once more," she said, "excuse her this time…"

"Alright… she is excused this time but next time I won't be merciful," Zeus said, "now that she has seen him. Hermes return her to Ogygia."

"Answer me, Father" I said.

"What he deserves," Zeus said, "Hermes, return her, now."

Hermes walked toward. Touching my shoulder, he teleported to my future prison with a crazy psychopath. It really does feel different when a person teleport while being a mortal. My body burns, almost as If my body were torn to pieces every time.

I arrived back at Ogygia. Hermes stepped away from me and left in a golden flash. Looking for calypso, she sat at her dinner table, eating. Her invisible serving her or refiling her drink.

"Oh… Artemis, you are back," she said, "you are welcome to join me."

"Why are you nice now? You almost killed me last time," I said.

"Two reasons. First, I understand the killing you won't solve a thing and I would only kill an innocent child. Second reason, I don't want to meet Zeus wrath if I kill you. Quite an overprotective father, isn't he. Placing you here because it is the only secure place in the mortal realm."

"Secure… you tried to kill me," I said.

"You can't let things go can't you? Okay … I promise on the river Styx, I won't harm or murder you and scatter your entrails all over the island." She said.

"Okay… That is welcoming, I guess." I said.

"Now join me…" she said.

I pulled a chair, sitting across of her. Not wanting to risk her assaulting me again. "Do you know Perseus?"

"Yes… he came to my island before the titan war ended," she said," a wonderful man isn't he? Caring and loyal to everybody. "

"True indeed…" I said.

"I want to know, why did you hurt him?"

"I… wanted him for myself. A simple friendship or love took a possessive side. I wanted him for myself. But I knew his love was taken. I felt anger, and pain… I suffered. Once I realized what was happening that night, I took advantage using my brother prank as an excuse to what I did," I said.

"I see… so you show your true self. A selfish woman who says she loves Perseus. I know you loved him, well… I think you do but what you did to him is unforgivable," she said, taking a deep breath, "During his visit, I fell in love with him but o knew he would not love me back... he was meant to accomplish great feats. So we became sort of friends in our short time together. He told me his worries of the war… and even told me even his darkest secrets. His fear for Amphitrite… who almost did the same cruel thing to him… she brought him to his limit with her cruelty. He is a sensitive and caring boy. But his friends and family kept him going. Due to some incident his trust is crushed and feels only suffering."

"Amphitrite? What does she have to do with Perseus?" I said

"Amphitrite is Percy's grandmother," I said.

Amphitrite had a child… then sally is Amphitrite daughter. So she had a child with… Poseidon. Then Amphitrite must have been furious at both her daughter and Poseidon, and when Percy was born, she took her anger out on him. So she tried to take him by force at one point to pay back them back. Percy… I never knew. I thought you were always a bit too careful around women but now I knew you are afraid of women. Afraid of being hurt and betrayed. Percy I am so sorry.

"So the reason Percy was always cautious about women…" I said

"Because he feared women would always hurt him. So even if Annabeth is innocent, he won't believe her after you broke his last straw"

"So I destroyed his trust in women?"

She nodded. "But not only to women but to everyone. He believes he is alone."

What have I done? Out of my trenched and gluttonous heart, I tried to keep Perseus at my side by any means. Even using a child. I am a cruel person. No matter, how many times I say that nothing will change.

"Answer me truthfully, Am I a cruel person?" I said.

Taking a bite of the spaghetti she was eating. "Not necessarily, but you have been extremely cruel to males. Sometimes unnecessarily, almost as if you hated all men, and there are stories too… well you are called the man-hating goddess for a reason. In the end, you are a cruel woman to have taken Perseus in his weakest moment."

Averting my gaze, the orange sun, set over the horizon. Has this mess ended? Or is it only the beginning? Perseus… forgive me. I know you won't ever believe my words again but I beg your forgiveness. I won't see you again but I will help you when I can. I will protect you, against all even if you never love me back and hate me, know that love you greatly.

"Well… it seems you are not the crazy goddess I thought you to be… but I guess if I am stuck here we might as well get along don't you say, calypso? Unless you have a way to escape."

"I just might, Artemis," said calypso. She smiled, "but if I do, you owe me a favor you will repay at any cost."

"When do we begin," I said.

"I knew you would say that…" I said, "let us start, there are many preparations and so little time… wait, I forgot you are mortal now. Eat won't you? I don't want you fainting on me."

With a flick of her wrist, her invisible servants brought a meal to the table. A sweet scent reached my nose. A loud rumbling noise resonated from my body. Is this hunger? I have never felt it before. It is something to get used to since I am now a mortal. Eating quickly even though the food tasted great, better than when I was a goddess. It seems the gods lost the ability to enjoy the small things in life. I followed calypso, not knowing what she planned. I was taking quite a gamble, wasn't I?

***another chapter... next chapter, Percy vs the council... teased it a bit here. Have a good day and i would like your feedback. **


End file.
